


What'cha Lookin' At?

by Igniss_glove



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: FFXV Brotherhood Era, Fluff and Humor, Gladio knows what he's doing, M/M, Tattoos, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Igniss_glove/pseuds/Igniss_glove
Summary: Gladio shows the boys his finished tattoo, and Ignis is very into it and isn't subtle about it.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	What'cha Lookin' At?

Gladio had gotten the gang to all meet up at Noct’s apartment claiming he had a “cool surprise”. Prompto, Noctis, and Ignis all were gathered in the living room. Ignis was watching Noct and Prompto play a video game to pass the time while they waited for Gladio’s arrival. 

“He’s the one with the big surprise why the hell is he taking so long to get here?” Noctis leaned back against the couch setting down his controller. “Yeah, you’d think he’d be the first one here.” Prompto chimed in. “Well, perhaps this surprise requires preparation,” said as he sipped some of his ebony. 

They all started chatting about this and that when the door opened. “Hey fellas!” Gladio called out while closing the door and taking his shoes off. “About damn time! The hell took you so long?” Noctis complained. “Trafic, get off my back I'm here aren't I?” Gladio walked into the room wearing his crowns-guard hoodie on. 

“Why are you wearing a hoodie? Isn’t it hot out? I’ve been sweating all day,” Prompto asked, “Well, if I wasn’t wearing it I’d be ruining the surprise.” He grinned. “Well if it has to do with you taking your shirt off i'm sure at least Iggy will enjoy it.” Noctis mumbles loud enough for Ignis to at least hear it. Which resulted in a smack of the arm and an embarrassed look on Ignis’s face. 

“Wait! Does this have to do with your tattoo!? Is it finally finished!!” Prompto jumped up at the realization. Gladio laughed then pulled up his hoodie along with the shirt underneath. “I just got it finished yesterday.” Gladio turned around to show off the well detailed feathers sprawled across his back. 

“WOAH! That’s so awesome dude! Totally badass!” Prompto exclaimed. “Wow, that’s awesome!” Noctis joined in. 

Ignis looked at the tattoo and was in complete awe. He never knew someone as straight laced as he was, would be so utterly attracted to tattoos. Not only was the body art beautiful, but seeing Gladio’s naked torso was another thing entirely. His well crafted body, his muscles flexing as he raised his arms to show off more of the art piece. 

Gladio turned around to show the front of the tattoo as well, Ignis’s face was very flushed. The head of the bird of prey marked on his chest was very finely detailed. Ignis’s eyes wandered away from the art and more down the canvas wearing it. His chest looked so soft and comfortable. Mind wondering what it would be like to lay his head on it. Eyes moving downward he stared at the chiseled body Gladio wore with pride. Gods Ignis would give anything just to- 

“Gods, you think Specs likes the tattoo?” Noct teased pulling Ignis from his trance of affection. “Yeah, Ignis looks like he’s about to take a bite outta you!” Prompto looked at Gladio laughing pointing his thumb towards Ignis, who is beyond embarrassed at being caught staring at his extremely attractive best friend.   
“Least I know it looks good, if it’s got Ignis drooling over it.” Gladio gave a wink over to Ignis causing him to redden even more. Ignis tapped up his glasses while looking away, thinking of an excuse other than the fact he was thinking about how gorgeous his best friend is. “It’s… v-very nicely made, the artsmanship is well done.” managed even with a small stutter. “Uh huh, sure” Gladio gave a knowing smirk to him and Ignis locked eyes. The look on Gladio’s face told Ignis everything. “I know what you’re thinking” he knew he’d been caught. 

“Jeez get a room you two, rather not witness you guys undressing each other with your eyes.” Causing Ignis to break the eye contact and sputter “We are doing no such thing!” Gladio laughed while putting his tank top back on. Leaving the hoodie off so his arms could breathe. “He’s only teasing Iggy, besides, I’d react the same way with a bod like this,” he gestured towards his body. Ignis ended up following the gesture with his eyes only to realize he’d been caught once more after making eye contact again. Gladio has his eyebrows raised and a smile. An expression saying an amused “Oh?” 

“Gimme a break!” Prompto exclaimed,”While you guys make googly eyes at each other me and Noct are gonna finish that level!” Noctis and Prompto went to go back to the couch to continue their video game, leaving Ignis and Gladio standing where they were. Both staring at each other for a moment. Gladio began to grow a wide smile. ‘Oh gods help me’ Ignis prayed to himself. Gladio began to walk towards Ignis, before walking passed him, he stopped and leaned into Ignis’s ear to whisper “I thought you’d like it.” with a chuckle as he joined the two younger boys on the couch leaving a stunned Ignis behind.

**Author's Note:**

> It's really late, but I wanted to write Ignis reacting to Gladio's finished tattoo! Hope you enjoyed! :Y


End file.
